


A Good Kind of Evil

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Edward makes Nikolai cum harder then he ever has.
Relationships: Nikolai Belinski/Edward Richtofen
Kudos: 8





	A Good Kind of Evil

Nikolai leaned back against the wall as Edward got down between his legs. Picking up Nikolai's flaccid uncut cock, he pulled the foreskin back and gave the head several teasing licks.   
"I KILL you if you stop!" Nikolai moaned as he slid down till he lay flat on the floor. He nodded his head when Edward, grinning mischievously, showed him the bottle he'd taken from one of the pockets of his trousers. 

"FUCK, FUCK!" Nikolai was painfully erect, his cock red, straining, and leaking pre-cum, squirmed as Edward continued to lick the head while roughly fingering him, his free hand stroking himself off. 

"You are evil," Nikolai joked as he pulled the blanket up over them. "Torture me like that! But I like, so you a GOOD type of evil."


End file.
